


Are You Serious?

by HsTrAsH (MadamsKK)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Minor Violence, NSFW, Painplay, Please Don't Hate Me, Quadrant Vacillation, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/HsTrAsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate Karkat Vantas with every fiber of your being...or so you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't seen any of these around, so I thought I'd try it. I tried my best!

      You were strolling along, minding your own business, when you see something that makes your blood boil and burn in your veins.

      Karkat Vantas.

      You /despised/ Karkat Vantas.

      There he was, leaning on a handrail in the park as Terezi Pyrope, the poxy bitch, sucked his face near off. You balled your fists, nails digging into your soft human flesh. She was such a damn bitch. You lived next door to her, and you heard her screams of pleasure and pain when she pailed with that Strider jackass. Or the freaky clown. Or maybe the spider bitch that was over dramatic about everything. Stupid whores.

      Damn Karkat did look hot like that though. He was trying to resist, he pulled back slightly, but Pyrope touched his thigh and he squeaked. She deepened the kiss, forcing it on him, rubbing circles into his back as well.

      You punched an innocent bystander of a pine tree then stomped off, but not to quick to miss her confused grunt and Karkat yelling at her, rejecting her in full.

      At least he had /some/ sense. He used to be madly flushed for the tealblood, but that was before he had found her fucking his moirail in his own room, on his own bed.

      Damn that had to be rough.

      Anyway, you marched off with even more gusto than before. You had thought of asking him something for a while now, but only now did you really really consider it with the intention of doing so.

     You were raised by two trolls, an oliveblood and a rustblood, and so you had learned about troll quadrants instead of normal human love and hate. Your parents had no knowledge of many human ways and their culture, so you got stuck in a sort of race confusion. That's one of the only reasons you were friends with Cronus and his boyfriend Kankri: you could identify with them and they wouldn't judge you for something that wasn't your fault anyway.

      You walked until you reached what you knew was Karkat's house (from so many visits with Kankri before he moved in with Cronus), and sat on the door step. The elder Vantas and his boo were both older than you by a couple years, and had just graduated highschool. Karkat was in your grade. Unfortunately. You would've traded him for Kankri any day.

      A gruff, aggravating voice pulled you from your thoughts.

      "What the fuck are you doing here bulgesucker?" Karkat said.

      You stood and glared at him. "Done making out with Pyrope? You wouldn't be the first, that's for sure. But wait, you already knew that." You sneered at his injured expression before he changed it back into his usual scowl.

      "The fuck do you want?"

      "Simple: I want to be your kismesis."

      He stood rooted to the spot, jaw dropped onpen in shock. Then he laughed, making your cheeks burn with anger and embarrassment. "You? /You/? Are you serious? You are a fucking useless human last time I checked, moron."

      You grabbed his collar and drug him inside of his hive. "You scared bitch?"

      He growled at you, deep and threatening. "Watch what you say fuckass. I'm losing my restraint and what-the-fuck-ever little patience I had in the first place"

      You turned to look at him and growled right back, equally threatening, and he acually jumped a bit. "Then lose it." With that being said, you tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms with your knees and punched him in the jaw. He gasped, head tilting up, exposing his throat. Oh gog did you want to give that flawless grey skin scars and bruises oh so bad.

      You leaned down, determined to show him what 'dull and useless' human teeth could do. You latched onto his neck, sinking your teeth in, nawing on the sensitive flesh. His peircing scream ripped through the hive before he cut himself off, embarrassed and surprised that he would have so much pain brought to him by a human.

      He rolled over, not using much effort (though he was a rather weak troll, he was still a troll, and the weakest one of them could overpower the strongest human). He shoved your shoulders to the floor. As you clawed at him, drawing faint traces of his mutant red blood, he ground his teeth together. 

      "You sure you want this dumbass? I won't go easy on you just because you are human and weak and female at that-"

      You cut him off by hitting his head with yours, which gave you pain as well but at least you had the element of surprise and were prepared. You kicked his crotch, getting up as he fell backward and kicking him in the ribs. He groaned at the sensation, holding his sides and curling into a ball on his back. You placed a foot on his throat, applying light pressure.

      "Who's the dumbass now? /I/ didn't just get beaten up by a human-WOAH!!!"

      His eyes flashed as he gripped your ankle and whipped you to the carpeted floor on the other side of him, hoping you would land on your stupid face. You just barely turned your neck in time to avoid a broken nose, but the wind was knocked from your lungs in one big huff. He took his advantage, kneeling on your back, digging bony knees into your spine painfully.

      "Shoulda backed out when I said, fucker." He snarled, full blown kismesisitude mode. You felt a tingle of excitement go up your spine, as well as a rush of adrenaline. He yanked on your smooth locks, forcing you to arch your back and look forward, then to the side as he pulled to the left a bit. He licked once along the length of your neck, then in one swift movement punctured the soft skin with his many many incredibly sharp fangs. You writhed, biting back your screams, holding them in to prove yourself a worthy blackrom partner.

      He bit again, and again, and again, and the pain triggered something in your mind, something deep and animal and carnal. You howled and moaned, bucking to get him off of you, clawing at his arms with reckless abandon.

      Karkat straddled you to try and keep you down, blood running off your neck and shoulders, but quickly decided this was a fatal mistake when you bucked your hips up strategically. He moaned wantonly, like a fucking whore, leaning forward over your shoulder. In this moment of weakness he let up the pressure on your shoulders just enough for you to elbow him in the human equivalent of the solar plexus. He made an odd sound, you certainly hit something, and rolled to the floor.

      You ripped off that damn long sleeved shirt of his and bit into his grub scars before he caught his breath, and he shuddered and threw his head back, black hair flopping over his eyes in a admittedly sexy mess. Damn him.

      You pushed his back against a couch and pressed a knee to where his bulge was already out and wet, not going easy on him. The mutant cried out and whimpered, then turned bright red when you chuckled delightedly at his noises.

      He pinched at your sides, pulling and scraping deeply with claws that could ribbon tough troll hide. You made a highpitched noise without opening your mouth, still refusing to give him the satisfaction as you grinded your hips against his just a tad too roughly. Karkat clenched his teeth, nails digging into you deeper than they already were, and glared daggers at you.

      He grabbed your neck suddenly, with a fierceness that gave you pause. Nearly choking you, he dragged you to the ground again, on your knees, and laughed when your face began to turn purple. You pulled at his hands, drawing tiny rivulats of red from his grey skin.

      "See how weak you are? All I'd have to do is fucking sit here like this, and I would end you within minutes. Are you finished playing at troll now? You should have known that you couldn't measure up, it was an incredibly stupid idea from an incredibly stupid useless thinkpan in a ridiculously weak shell of a fucking pink body. Well, not so pink now. More purple. You gonna do somehing? Or just sit there and fucking /die/ like the pathetic excuse for a multi-celled organism you are."

      You wheezed a fuck you.

      Karkat laughed.

      Black spots filled your vision, and you couldn't even hear all of what he said. Something about idiots and fuckasses. As always. Your lungs ached, heart slowing, body going numb and lethargic. Suddenly, however, his hands released you and you fell to the floor, gripping the carpet as you took huge gulps of much needed and missed air.

      Once you ad stopped coughing and were panting at an acceptable level, you looked at him. The troll looked at you like you were unworthy, a weakling, a worm beneth his feet, and with an odd twinge of disappointment that was almost worst of all.

      "Get out of here fuckass. This escapade of idiocy is over." he said, then turned and started to march up the hallway.

      You noticed something interesting as he walked, though; or should you say waddled. He had a large red stain between his thighs, sopping wet, and you could see a faint movement of his bulge thrashing. He was turned on, the bastard.

      You smirked. You regained your breath, snuck up behind him, clasped your hands, and hammered him right in the shoulder with them, the force driving the troll to his knees.

      You laughed loudly, maniacly almost, and kicked him somewhere between soft and hard until he rolled onto his back. You threw off your own shirt, it was nearly in shreds anyway, and straddled the poor mutant who's panting rivaled your own from moments ago.

      Karat would be weak for only moments, and you knew you had to do something to keep the upper hand. You remembered that the horns were an e-zone as well as a submissive reflex, and so you grabbed both of his little nubs of keratin. His eyes went wide, pupils blown, tongue lolling out of his plump and bitable lips. You did just that, taking the upper between your lips and nibbling. He growled once again, deciding he'd had enough of your bullshit.

     The Vantas pushed you off of him, grabbed your hair again, and forced you onto your knees facing away after violently ripping your jeans to scrap material, underwear and bra following closely. He lost his own jeans and boxers in a flash, then sat cross legged on the floor behind you and pulled you onto his lap. You squirmed until you felt fingers enter you, too many far too quickly, and became too occupied with not making audible noises to fight anymore.

      "Hmm, it's odd that you human 'females' don't even have bulges." He lowered his voice, sending more shivers down your spine and to your gut. "If you did I can assure you I'd be chewing it off about now." You accidentally let one moan slip at that.

      The fingers pulled out, making you whine, but they soon pressed against anther entrance of yours. Not the correct one. You squirmed, eyes wide, as he pressed them into your ass roughly. A cry passed your lips, not used to the feeling.

      "Too much for you?" He sneered tauntingly. "Too weak?" He chuckled when you opened your mouth to deny it but only stuttered and groaned.

      Altogether too soon, Karkat drew out the digits, having only slightly stretched you out. You rutted against his leg, desperate for friction, and dug your fingers into they smooth flesh you found there.

      That only lasted moments, though, because you felt the tip of something icy hot at  your ass and screamed when it wriggled inside. Karkat moaned, biting into your neck to relieve some of the feeling of being squeezed. You tilted your head up, face to the ceiling, and cried out at being stuffed to breaking point as his sweltering bulge pushed in much farther than welcome.

      He chuckled at your writhing figure when his bulge was fully sheathed in you, moving about wildly in the confined space.

      "See, this isn't so bad." You winced and squealed, feeling like you were about to break. "Oh, wait, it is? Hmm, oh well." Karkat pulled you up and dropped you back down onto his waiting bulge; though it was slightly less pleasurable to him, it was agony to you, and that thrilled him so much it was worth it.

      Your fingers clenched, sides aching, pulse throbbing, ass jiggling as the mutant bounced you, letting gravity do most of the work in making you keen. He chuckled darkly in your ear, enjoying the noises spilling from your lips.

      Karkat started to pant as he moved you, and you gained no real pleasure from having your ass fucked like this save that he was clearly in pain, however little, and his own sounds were sublime.

      The mutant reached his hands around you, grabbing your breasts and kneading them, biting into your shoulder once more. He groaned, pushing you onto your hands and knees, going doggy-style to thrust deeper. You seemed to forget that you were supposed to be hurting him, too concentrated on the wiggling bulge that was now switched to your sopping wet cavity.

      "Oo-ooh-ahahhh!!! Kar-k-k-kat!!" You moaned loudly, relieved after all the teasing yet also wanting so much more. You fisted your hands in the carpet, canting your hips against his. Though he was no longer thrusting, he was shifting to make his searing member hit wonderful spots in you as it thrashed.

      You didn't last long, screaming his name as you came around him, breathy cries and pants following. Karkat rode you through your orgasm, getting close to his own completion. Karkat moaned as he bucked into you, forcing out a moan of your own, then you sealed your lips together passionately.

      This had turned undoubtably matespritship, so very flushed that you didn't exactly know what to do anymore. He was perfect, so flawed he was flawless, so terrible he was unbearably beautiful and you realized just how much you loved him when you looked over your shoulder in time to see his expression. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were bright red as his blood, his eyes tight shut, mouth open, tongue hanging out lewdly. You slipped his tounge in your mouth and sucked on it, eating his moans as you stroked his lips and tongue with your own. Karkat broke away to slur your name deliciously when he came, a think, hot, syrupy fluid coating your insides, sending shivers up your back and filling your oversensitive opening. Reddish genetic material splurted out of you and him, staining the floor and pooling beneath your legs.

      He flipped you over, pulling out, pecking you on the lips over and over and over. He planted feathery kisses down your neck, licking the blood off from his bites, making you inhale slightly.

      "I-I'm sorry that I hurt you. And I...never want to again....fuckass." he stated, then pouted, looking away. "I don't want to be your kismesis."

      You looked at him, startled and almost sad that you ad been rejected, then he continued:

      "I...want to be your matesprit."

      You blinked a few times, making sure you heard him correctly, then in shock. He took this as a no and began to get up, but you pulled him back down on top of you and hugged him tightly.

      "I...I want to be your matesprit, too, Karkat."

      Such a loving look passed over his features when he pulled away. And he smiled at you. And your heart melted on the spot.

♡The rest of that day was spent cuddling and napping with your new matesprit.♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment or kudos or whatever you feel this deserves and let me know how I did!!


End file.
